powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Homecoming (HyperForce)
Homecoming is the sixteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis to be added Plot The Hyperforce Rangers, with Joe recovering in the medical bay, follow the stolen time ship two years further into the future to the year 2027 where they arrive at an off-world S.P.D. correctional facility on the planet Y37. "The Leader" breaks into the facility and frees the S.P.D. A-Squad from their imprisonment for police corruption and treason against S.P.D. by aligning with the Troobian Empire. Jack suggests that it may be in the team's best interest to capture the A-Squad's Red Ranger, Charlie and interrogate her for information. Vesper however has another plan and builds a pair of bombs with the hope of destroying the facility against the other Hyperforce Ranger's better judgement. As A-Squad infiltrates the watchtower and harasses the guard, the Hyperforce Rangers discuss the best way to infiltrate the facility. Ignoring the conversation, Vesper throws caution to the wind and lets out the battle cry of "Leeroy Jenkins" as she jumps into action. The remaining Hyperforce Rangers immediately jump into action to aid Vesper, but Chloe misjudges her jump and ends up in the moat instead. Vesper threatens to blow up A-Squad with her bombs, forcing them to retreat. Eddie checks on the guard as Chloe uses her whirlwind attack with the water from the moat to slow down A-Squad from escaping. As the other Hyperforce Rangers catch up to Chloe, Vesper uses one of her bombs to injure A-Squad. The A-Squad Rangers attempt to retaliate, but are blinded by the smoke. Using the smoke cloud from the exploded bomb to their advantage, Eddie grabs hold of A-Squad Red and A-Squad Blue is knocked unconscious. With Marv's help Jack uses his plasma restraints and taser restraints on the pair. Vesper tries to apprehend A-Squad Green, but takes an elbow to face; angering Eddie. As A-Squad Green is defeated Eddie and Vesper quip about the "inferiority" of thinking that a Green Ranger could ever replace a Black Ranger. Chloe uses another whirlwind attack to dispatch of A-Squad Pink and A-Squad Yellow as an unknown S.P.D. Green Ranger shows up responding to the facility's distress signal. Against Marv's wishes Chloe, followed by Vesper, dog pile on top of him and A-Squad Red as the unnamed S.P.D. Green Ranger contains the five A-Squad Rangers in cards. The S.P.D. Green Ranger reveals herself to be Song, having been promoted in the two years since she had last seen Hyperforce. She explains that the mutant teens had been brought back to health and that S.P.D. had been helping them find a normal means of living off the street. Vesper starts to shut down, feeling overwhelmed emotionally and homesick; so the other Hyperforce Rangers help her back to the time ship. Enraged at Hyperforce interfering yet again; "The Leader" has the stolen time ship searched and discovers a tracker Joe had planted on board. With the tracker destroyed and the stolen morpher's signal also gone; the stolen time ship slips back into the time stream. With no clue as what to do next, the Hyperforce Rangers head back to the Time Force Academy in the year 3017. Vesper decides to thank Chloe for helping her earlier during her emotional breakdown by gifting the remaining bomb to her. As Joe debriefs, the Hyperforce Rangers meet up with former classmate Abigail. Vesper and Chloe immediately fill Abigail in on the fun that they've had experimenting with "illegal" substances of the 31st century; such as sugar, caffeine and trans fats. Abigail then informs them as to what has been happening with "The Alliance" in the year 3017 and they become alerted to the fact that additional time ships had been stolen since the initial ship "The Leader" stole. The four cadets officially graduate in an informal ceremony, becoming full-fledged Time Force officers. Jack is also promoted a rank. The Hyperforce Rangers then decide to split up to each handle some personal matters before returning to their mission. Vesper and Jack confront Vesper's parents to learn that she was a synthetic organism pioneered by the late man who was both the creator of the Cyclobot technology and their employer; Dr. Louis Fericks. They explain that they had rescued a young Vesper from burning to death the night that the lab was destroyed and how she was named for the star in the night's sky on that fateful day. Meanwhile, Eddie confronts Bianca and they mutually decide to break their arranged engagement, to be nothing more than business partners and casual friends. After showing off her Ranger outfit around the Time Force Academy, Chloe confesses to Abigail why she joined Time Force and asks Abigail to search for more information on her parents. Marv and Joe have a heart to heart about his secret mission, the suffering its caused and how Joe was unaware that his and Hyperforce's missions were connected. The brothers then confront their parents with the news that Joe is alive. A short time later the Hyperforce Rangers meet up and Vesper has gifts in hand from home. Much to Jack's displeasure, he learns that Vesper also secretly took the family dog despite warning her about his phobia to small animals. The Hyperforce Rangers arrive at the burned out remains of the lab where they meet other synthetic organisms created by Dr. Fericks. They reveal to Vesper that they had witnessed the destruction of the lab 17 years earlier at the hands of a mutant known as Ransik and that they had helped Dr. Fericks rebuild himself into the cyborg Frax. Vesper vows that she will help her "sibling" synthetic organisms get revenge on Ransik for what he had done to their "father" Dr. Fericks. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Time Force Silver Ranger) *Malika Lim - Lina Song (S.P.D. Green Ranger) Errors *Yoshi Sudarso is not credited in the intro. Notes *Yoshi Sudarso was unable to participate during the first half of the episode due to running late, but joins in towards the end of the second half. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:New Power Ranger Episode